marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Incredible Hulk (Community MCU Reboot)
The Incredible Hulk is an American superhero movie and sequel to The Hulk. It is written by ElectricMayhem, and takes place in the Community MCU Reboot. It stars Adrien Brody as Bruce Banner / Hulk, Rosario Dawson as Jennifer Walters / She-Hulk, Jennifer Love Hewitt as Betty Ross, Charlie Heaton as Rick Jones, Kit Harington as Samuel Sterns / Leader, and Clive Owen as Glenn Talbot. Plot A year after the events of The Hulk, Bruce Banner, Rick Jones, Betty Ross, and Leonard Samson arrive in Brooklyn, where Bruce and Rick stay with Bruce's cousin Jennifer Walters, as Samson and Ross stay in a hotel where they use Banner's blood to try and develop a "Hulk suppressant". Bruce reunites with his cousin, and the two bond over childhood memories, but Bruce ends up having traumatic flashbacks to his mother's suicide and the ensuing abuse from his father. At the abandoned government base in Nevada, Samuel Sterns sits in his newly rebuilt lab, using the remains of the original gamma control machine to piece together a device to amplify his mental abilities. He connects wires from the device to his head, and turns on the machine. The machine starts to generate gamma radiation, as Samuel's eyes and veins begin to glow neon green. Samuel closes his eyes, and hears the inner thoughts of the entire world's population at once. It overwhelms Samuel, and he rips the wires off from his head. The machine begins to overload with gamma energy, so Samuel hurries to turn it off before it explodes. He shuts the machine down, and faints from exhaustion. 'Roll title & credits '(with this playing) In their makeshift lab in Brooklyn, Samson opens up to Betty about his wife's death, and the two kiss. Betty stops it, however, telling Samson she can't do that to Bruce, especially not now. At Jennifer's, Bruce is sleeping in the guest room. He remembers visiting his mother's grave with his father, Brian. Brian, drunk and depressed, tells the young Bruce that he's the reason his mother took her life. Brian smacks Bruce. Bruce awakens from the nightmare, gasping for breath. He walks out into the living room, and tells Rick that he's heading out. Bruce stands alone on the Brooklyn Bridge. He looks down at the water below. He contemplates jumping, but Jennifer approaches him. She tells him Rick told her where he was. Jennifer talks Bruce down, and then reminds him of their happy childhood memories together. Jennifer brings Bruce back to her house. In Washington DC, General Ross meets with Colonel Glenn Talbot. The government has known of Bruce's whereabouts for a while now, thanks to gamma-tracking, but haven't made their move yet, as they have Tony Stark currently working on something for them. Talbot tells Ross that they can't sit around waiting forever, and proposes forming a task force of the government's highest-trained soldiers to take down Bruce. Ross makes Talbot promise to leave Betty out of it. Talbot tells Ross that he's a man of his word. In Nevada, Sterns watches lab footage of Bruce Banner and Betty Ross working on the gamma device, before the creation of the Hulk. Sterns zooms in on Bruce, staring at the monitor as he starts up his power-amplifying machine once again. He connects the wires to his head again, and stares at Bruce. He closes his eyes, and the machine begins generating gamma radiation. Sterns hears thousands of thoughts from random people across the country, but eventually all the voices narrow down to one: Bruce Banner, trying to think of a way to tell Jennifer that he is the Hulk. The scene changes to Bruce, at a coffee shop in Brooklyn, talking with Jennifer. Jennifer catches Bruce up on her life, saying that she recently graduated law school and has an upcoming job interview at a local law firm. Jennifer asks Bruce how his career is going, and Bruce says that recently he and Betty were brought on to do a project for the Sterns Research Corporation. Jennifer asks about the project, and Bruce, realizing he may have said too much, tells her that it's confidential. At an unknown government base, Talbot gathers his chosen soldiers. They suit up, grabbing their weapons and donning body armor, they load up into several militarized vehicles, and head out. Riding in one of the vehicles, Talbot, over radio, goes over the mission plan once more with all of the soldiers. As Bruce and Jennifer return to the house, Bruce begins to feel a sharp pain in his head. Bruce grabs his forehead, and yells out, falling to the ground. Jennifer tries to comfort him. At the Nevada base, Samuel's eyes are shut. He grins, as he has succesfully entered Bruce's mind. Samuel opens his eyes, and they are shining with blinding green light. Rick Jones rushes over to Bruce and Jennifer, asking what's going on. Jennifer says she doesn't know. In his mind, Bruce finds himself in a dark void. He hears his father's voice, telling him that, even when he tries to succeed in life, he'll always just turn out to be a failure. Brian appears before Bruce, mocking him, and claiming that he is exactly like his father. Bruce is enraged, and attacks Brian. Bruce tells his father that when he needed him most he was too busy feeling sorry for himself to actually be a good parent. Brian mocks Bruce some more. In the real world, Jennifer is shocked as Bruce's veins turn green. In his mind, Bruce tries to attack his father, but Brian catches his fist mid-punch, and tells Bruce that it's time he gets reminded of who's in charge. Bruce stares in horror as his father grows into a demonic version of the Hulk. The Devil Hulk attacks Bruce, blaming him for his mother's death. As Bruce lies on the ground, Jennifer's house is raided by Glenn Talbot's soldiers. Several soldiers gather around Bruce's body. In Bruce's mind, the Devil Hulk grabs him in his giant hand, and is about to crush him, when Bruce transforms into the Hulk, prying open the Devil Hulk's hand, and ripping his arm off. He impales the Devil Hulk with his own arm, and the Devil Hulk dissolves into green smoke, fading away. Samuel Sterns feels physical pain from the Devil Hulk's defeat. At Jennifer's house, everyone cowers in fear, as Bruce has now transformed into the Hulk. The Hulk goes on a rampage. Talbot's soldiers fire at him, but the Hulk is so enraged that the bullets fly off of him. One of the bullets ricochets off of Hulk and hits Jennifer in the waist. Rick drags Jennifer away from the chaos, getting her to safety. Talbot rushes into one of the armored trucks, and watches as his soldiers are wiped out with ease by the Hulk. Authorities evacuate the neighborhood, and several police officers shoot at the Hulk. Hulk lifts up the truck that Talbot is hiding in, and throws it at the police. In Nevada, Sterns recovers, and gets back into Hulk's mind, telling him to come to Nevada. In Brooklyn, Hulk ceases his destructive rampage, and obeys the Leader's command, taking off. Talbot pulls himself out of the vehicle, and faints. In their hotel room, Betty and Samson test their prototype Hulk suppressant on a DNA sample donated by Bruce. They find that the serum diminishes the amount of radiation in the cells, meaning that theoretically this could not only make Bruce unable to track (at least in his human form), but also it would take more to trigger Bruce's transformation into Hulk. Betty is excited by this breakthrough, realizing she's one step to closer to getting rid of the Hulk. Samson points out the sirens, and Betty checks the news, seeing that the Hulk had just attacked a neighborhood in Brooklyn. Betty tries to call Jennifer, but right at that moment, Rick carries Jennifer into the room, telling them that she is losing blood fast. Jennifer needs blood fast, or else she'll die. Jennifer, barely awake, reveals that she and Bruce have the same blood type. Admitting it's risky but knowing it's the only way to save Jennifer, Samson tells Betty they need to give her one of their samples of Bruce's blood. Rick suppresses Jennifer's wound, stopping the bleeding, as Betty injects her with Bruce's blood. Jennifer falls unconscious, and they all sit in suspense for a moment, until Jennifer's veins start to turn green. That night, in Illinois, an elderly man is at the gas station, when he hears sirens and gunfires. He looks off into the distance, and hears a scream (the wilhelm scream), as a police car is thrown above his head, landing on the other side of the gas station. The man looks back, and sees the Hulk jump over top of the gas station as well. As the Hulk comes landing down on the ground, he makes another leap forward. The man casually continues to fill his car with gas. The next morning, in a hospital room, Jennifer awakens. Rick, Betty, Samson, and some doctors are gathered around her in awe. She asks them what's wrong, but then looks at her own hand, which is now green, and screams. Jennifer has become the She-Hulk, but she's still in control in this new form, though she is unable to change back. A doctor walks up to her, telling her to lie back down, but as Jennifer pushes the doctor away she accidentally sends them flying across the room. Jennifer breaks out of the hospital, and Betty and Rick chase after her. They catch up to Jennifer outside of the hospital, and when they try to talk to her, she pushes them back, saying that she just found out her cousin was a monster, and now she's become one herself. Betty tells Jennifer that Bruce isn't a monster, and they're working to find a cure for him, one that could work for Jennifer as well. Rick also adds in that Jennifer seems to be in control of herself, unlike Bruce. Jennifer realizes that she has it better than her cousin, and decides to track Bruce down. In the hotel room, Rick finds on the internet that the Hulk is currently rampaging his way across the country, on a trail of destruction that is currently making it's way through Colorado. Just then, government soldiers kick down the room door, led by Glenn Talbot, who has (mostly) recovered from his injuries. Talbot tells Jennifer that her service would be much appreciated. Rick and Jennifer are taken away, and Betty wants to go with them, but Talbot tells her that he promised to leave her out of this. At a government base, General Ross talks to Jennifer, who tells him that she was mutated by Bruce's blood. Ross acknowledges Jennifer's self-control, and tells her that since she's the only one they have who could stand a chance against Hulk, they need her help. They give Jennifer a purple-and-white jumpsuit, but it barely fits, so she tears the sleeves and leggings off. Rick tries to talk Jennifer out of it, but Jennifer says that she has to try and get through to Bruce. Jennifer is brought to Colorado by helicopter, with back-up by Talbot's remaining soldiers. They head into battle with the rampaging Hulk, and Jennifer tries to talk to him. As the Hulk turns to look at her, she sees his eyes, which are glowing bright green. In Nevada, Sterns tells Hulk to kill Jennifer and then come to him immediately. Hulk attacks Jennifer, but she's able to hold her own against him. She throws him into a building. The Hulk pulls himself out from the wreckage, and throws a piece of debris at Jennifer. Jennifer catches it, dropping it down. She tells Hulk that the gloves are off, and charges at him. The two fight, making their way into the Rocky Mountains. The Leader tells Hulk to ignore Jennifer. Hulk pushes Jennifer away, and jumps off into the distance, heading to Nevada. Jennifer recovers, and follows after. In his lab, the Leader sits, waiting. The Hulk arrives, and the Leader tells him that he's going to play a major part in his master plan. The Leader wants the Hulk as a weapon, but he also wants Bruce Banner. The Leader focuses, forcing the Hulk to slowly revert back into Bruce Banner. Bruce briefly regains control of himself, and is shocked to see what Sterns has become. The Leader takes control of Banner, telling him his master plan. The Leader wants to create a gamma bomb, with a blast radius that covers the whole country. When the bomb is detonated, everyone will be mutated into mindless gamma monsters, and the Leader will be their king. Outside, She-Hulk approaches the government base, and tears his way inside. She is attacked by three large gamma-irradiated coyotes, created by the Leader. She-Hulk fights off the monsters, and breaks into the Leader's lab. Bruce, upon seeing Jennifer, manages to snap out of Leader's control. The Leader is outraged, and realizes it's easier to control those with simple minds. To try and take control of Bruce, the Leader amplifies the amount of energy being generated by the machine, but he starts to hear the thoughts of more and more people, once again overwhelming his mind. The Leader disconnects from the machine, clutching his head as his nose bleeds green blood. She-Hulk gives Bruce something she took with her from the hotel room, the prototype cure. She tells him that Samson said it could protect Bruce from gamma-tracking. Bruce injects the serum into his blood. She-Hulk turns to face the Leader, who grabs a gun. He shoots at her, but the bullets bounce off. She-Hulk approaches the Leader, grabbing him by the throat and choking him out. She parts ways with Bruce, taking the Leader back to the helicopter. She reveals that the Leader was the one controlling the Hulk, but when asked where Bruce went, she claims he got away. In Washington DC, Jennifer meets with both Ross and Talbot. Ross tells her that the government will keep an eye on her, but for the most part, they'll leave her be. Rick Jones is offered a job at the government, and accepts. Jennifer kisses Rick on the cheek, before telling him goodbye. Jennifer returns to Brooklyn, where she adjusts to her new life as the She-Hulk. She goes to her job interview at the law firm of Goodman, Lieber, Kurtzberg & Holliway. They are shocked by her apperance, but she tells them to get over it. Meanwhile, after Bruce's disappearance, Betty has started dating Samson, and the two live in Washington DC with Rick Jones. That night, before going to sleep, Betty looks at a photograph of Bruce, reflecting on their relationship. In the Canadian wilderness, a man steps into his cabin in a torn coat, breathing heavily. He sits down on the floor, and pulls back the hood of his coat, revealing himself to be Bruce Banner. He pulls up his sleeve and looks at his arm, revealing green veins. In an end-credits scene, a group of villagers in Norway come across a glacier. One of the villagers climbs up onto the glacier, wiping away some of the frost to reveal Captain America's iconic mask, frozen inside of the ice. Cast *Adrien Brody - Bruce Banner / The Hulk *Andy Serkis - The Hulk (motion capture) *Fred Tatasciore - The Hulk (voice) *Rosario Dawson - Jennifer Walters / She-Hulk *Jennifer Love Hewitt - Betty Ross *Charlie Heaton - Rick Jones *Justin Chambers - Leonard Samson *Kit Harington - Samuel Sterns / The Leader *Clive Owen - Colonel Glenn Talbot *Tommy Lee Jones - General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross *Holt McCallany - Brian Banner / Devil Hulk *Lou Ferrigno - Talbot soldier (cameo) *Stan Lee - Man at gas station (cameo) Gallery THE INCREDIBLE HULK poster.png|Film poster Bruce Banner adrien brody.jpg|Bruce Banner Hey look its the hulk.jpg|The Hulk Rdawson.jpg|Jennifer Walters dawson she-hulk.png|She-Hulk Jeniffer love whatever.jpg|Betty Ross Jonathan Byers.png|Rick Jones That greys anatomy guy.PNG|Leonard Samson greenleader.png|The Leader Glenn Talbot.PNG|Colonel Glenn Talbot Tommy lee ross.PNG|General Thaddeus Ross brianbanner.jpg|Brian Banner devilhulk.png|Devil Hulk Category:Films Category:ElectricMayhem Category:Community MCU Reboot